kamenriderfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Be The One
Be The One - заглавная тема Камен Райдера Билда. Песню исполнили PANDORA и Beverly. Релиз песни состоялся 24-го января 2018-го в трёх разных вариантах. Альбомная версия также включала Proud of you, заглавную тему игры Kamen Rider: Climax Fighters. Альтернативный вариант песни под названием ~Let's Start Experiment!!! Remix~ был выпущен от имени Беверли в её альбоме 24. Использование: *Заглавная тема: 1-11, 13-15, 17- *Фоновая тема: 16 Betheonebottleedition.jpg|Обложка издания, включающего сингл и Флаконы Собаки и Микрофона Текст Оригинал= このまま　あるきつづけている 今夜も真っ直ぐ　一人の足跡辿って 果てしない　だけどきみだけは どこかで待ってる　笑顔絶やさずに There you will Be The One, Be The One! All right! 明日の地球を投げ出せないから Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right! 強くなれるよ　愛は負けない 何かを助けて救って抱きしめ 心に触れるよ　届よ　伝われ Be The One, Be The Lights メッセージ　送るよ　響くよ (Be the One! Be The Lights!) (Be the One! Be The Lights!) 何より大事な出来事生きてる 今夜も必ず前に進めなきゃいけない 昨日より強さとやさしさ 大人になってるみんな感じてる There you will Be the one, Be the One We will かならず夜明けを巡ってくるから Be The Lights, Be The Lights We will 未来へつなごう　過去いたわろう 現代(いま)を生きよう　そして忘れない 奇跡と偶然　太陽と月 Be The One, Be The Lights! メッセージ　届くよ　刻むよ! La la la~ You will be the one... You will be the one...yeah Be The One! Be The One, Be The One We will! Make all your sight You'll be the one Be The Lights, Be The Lights We will take darkness into brightness yeah Leading you into the light Be The Light Oh you will be alive Be The One, Be The One! You will Be The One We'll make a way |-| Ромаджи= Kono mama aruki tsuzuketeiru Kon'ya mo massugu Hitori no ashiato tadotte... Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa Dokoka de matteru Egao tayasazuni There you will Be The One, Be The One All right! Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara Be The Lights, Be The Lights All right! Tsuyoku nareru yo Ai wa makenai! Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware Be The One, Be The Lights Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo! (Oh...Be The One, Be The One) (Be The Light Be The Light) Nani yori daiji na dekigoto Ikiteru Kon'ya mo kanarazu mae ni susume nakya ikenai Kinō yori tsuyosa to yasashisa Otona ni natteru Minna kanjiteru There you will Be The One, Be The One We will! Kanarazu yoake wo megutte kuru kara Be The Lights, Be The Lights We will! Mirai e tsunago, kako wo itawarou Ima wa iki you soshite wasurenai Kiseki to gūzen taiyo to tsuki Be The One, Be The Light Message, Todoku yo kizamu yo~! La la la~ You will be the one... You will be the one...yeah Be The One! Be The One, Be The One We will! Make all your sight You'll be the one Be The Lights, Be The Lights We will take darkness into brightness yeah Leading you into the light Be The Light Oh you will be alive Be The One, Be The One! You will Be The One We'll make a way |-| Перевод (Английский)= Tonight, I continue to walk, Straight ahead like this, Leaving behind only a single set of footprints. It's endless, but somewhere out there, Only you are waiting for me, With an unfading smile. There you will... Be The One, Be The One All right! I won't give up to save tomorrow's Earth Be The Lights, Be The Lights All right! I wanna get strong! Love won't lose! To save, rescue, embrace something, You've got to touch, reach, send something to the heart! Be The One, Be The Lights! Send the message and let it ring! Oh...Be The One! Be The Lights! Be The One! Be The Lights! The most important than anything else is to living At tonight, you absolutely must move forward With a strength and kindness greater than yesterday, I've grown up, and everyone can feel it. There you will Be The One! Be The One We will Surely wish for the break of dawn comes Be The Lights! Be The Lights We will Sympathise with the past that connects to the future Live in the present, and never the forget Miracles and coincidences, the Sun and the Moon Be The One, Be The Lights! Send the message and etch it! La la la~ You will be the one... You will be the one...yeah Be The One! Be The One, Be The One We will! Make all your sight You'll be the one Be The Lights, Be The Lights We will take darkness into brightness yeah Leading you into the light Be The Light Oh you will be alive Be The One, Be The One! You will Be The One We'll make a way Ссылки